Advances in computing and communications technology have allowed increasing remote operations in many fields. Among other fields, these technologies have enabled the remote provision of medical services to locations where a user may not have immediate in-person access to a medical services professional.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.